songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
African Song Festival
The African Song Festival is a song contest created for African nations and countries. Each country's head of delegation gets to select an entry for each edition either by internal or national selection. Then the countries get to vote for each show (semi-final or final) to determine the qualifiers and the winner of the edition. 'Rules' 'General' *Each user submits one song entry prior to the deadline. The deadline is determined by the Contest Manager. *The song must have been published (or uploaded to Youtube) within the last three years. *The song must be over 2:00 and under 8:00 (minutes) long. *The song can be sung in any language, or an instrumental. *''No covers or remixes''! *ESC and JESC entries are not allowed (although this shouldn’t be an issue.) *The musician/artist (or artist’s parents) must have been born in the country. *'No borrowing' from other countries. *The countries that are accepted for entry are the 54 fully recognized United Nations states and any dependent, non-sovereign territories of Africa (as listed here:en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_sovereign_states_and_dependent_territories_in_Africa ) *If a user claims a country, they have first-come, first-serve basis to that country in the following contest. If the Confirmation deadline passes and the user does not confirm, that country will become available in the next contest. *One user per one country. No teaming up/sharing a country. *Unlike Africavision, you are able to withdraw at any time. Even if you got a Top 10 result... <_< *If you withdraw from one country to claim another, you must keep that country for at least two editions. No country-jumping. This prevents a situation where a host country does not have an entry when they host the contest. 'Voting' * Once the submission deadline has passed, a recap video and song playlist will be posted. Use these to prepare your votes. * Vote Eurovision-style (12-10-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1) for your favorite entries, prior to the voting deadline. One set of votes only, please. * You cannot vote on your own country! Sweden tries this every year... ((1996 reference ftw)) * You must have an OVSC Forums account to participate in this contest. * Failure to vote in time results in one strike. Three strikes, you’re out for 1 edition. You will also have to use a different country in future contests if you get to 3 strikes (You won’t be allowed to get that country back – so don’t mess up!) * If you need a replacement, make it known publicly. You cannot receive a strike if you ask for a replacement, even if none is found. 'Slogans' Since the first edition already, slogans were used for the contest. In each edition, the host broadcaster was in charge to decide the slogan of the edition and based on it, develope the contest's theme and visual design. Competition History Participation ''Countries ''Main article: http://ovsc.wikia.com/wiki/Countries_in_the_GreatVision_Song_Contest 'African Broadcasting Union' main article: Members of ABU The African Broadcasting Union, often referred as ABU is a union of broadcasters from so far fifty-five active different countries across Africa, with its headquarters located in Cairo. So far thirty-one countries are inactive, and withdraw as a full-member in the ABU. 'Participants' The following table lists the countries that have participated in the contest. It shows how many times the country has participated in the contest and the number of top ten placing. 'Winners'